To investigate the action of 1,25(PH)2D in the elderly and its role in type II osteoporosis. Examination of effects on serum osteocalcin and cellular mechanisms. To determine if observed abnormalities of 1, 25(OH)2D receptor mRNA or receptor number can be changed by calcitriol administration.